Claro de luna
by MarlaBaez
Summary: Todos los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.  Edward busca a Bella a petición de Alice y la encuentra hecha un caos emocional. Ella quiere comenzar junto a alguien mas, pero el regreso de Edward la confundirá mas y abrirá sus heridas.
1. Chapter 1

**Octubre 14 del 2013 :**

-Toma asiento por favor- me dijo mientras movía la silla para poderme sentar en ella.

-Gracias- dije de una manera no exactamente cortés.

Me sonrió, demonios, esa maldita sonrísa torcida … Mi favorita.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos sentados, el mesero llegó y depositó las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Que pedirás tu Edward?- pregunté haciendo una broma un poco arrogante.

-No tengo apetito-contestó mirandome de manera divertida, por lo que solté una risotada.

-Bien, yo quiero una ensalada césar y una copa de vino blanco- le dije al mesero.

-¿Desean algo de tomar mientras tanto?- mire a Edward a los ojos.

-Yo quiero un cosmopolitan, traiga uno para el señor y una para mi.- obviamente ambos serían para mi.

El mesero asintió y fue por las bebidas.

-Y bien Edward, aquí me tienes …- suspire- ¿Por que me buscaste?- note como mi voz se endurecía.

-Coincidencia- dijo y rió … haciendome rabiar

Busqué mis cigarrillos en mi bolso y cuando encontré la cajetilla saqué uno y lo prendí.

Me miró estupefacto, no le agradaba la idea en lo mas mínimo, pero a mi me fascinaba hacerlo rabiar.

Dí la primera calada.

-Entonces, ¿Que has hecho de tu vida Bella?.

-Isabella- lo corregí y asintió – bueno, como sabes soy bailarina con Binoche y trabajo en Chicago … lo se, lo se, se supone que soy torpe. O era.- sopeté – he andado de aquí a allá, posiblemente huyendo de …- callé, no quería tocar el tema.

-¿De qué?- preguntó expectante y bendito sea, el mesero llegó con las bebidas.

-Gracias cariño- le dije al mesero y se sonrojó.

Comencé a tomar mi bebida.

-Digamos que soy un alma libre- pronto dejaría de serlo y me corregí – bueno, ahora es diferenre.

Me miró confundido.

-¿Eres feliz?- bufé

-Por supuesto que lo soy- gran mentira- o almenos la mayoría de las veces.- voltearía la jugada- ¿Que me dices tu, Edwar … ya has encontrado a la humana perfecta o a la vampiresa de tus sueños?- pregunté y abrió los ojos como platos.

-No, no, no- vaciló – también soy un alma libre … le temo al compromiso.

Me carcajeé.

Terminé con el primer cosmo y puse la copa frente a el para tomar el otro, sonreí como una idiota.

Sonó mi telefono y lo contesté casi al tercer timbrazo. Era Jake.

-Hola – dije y Jake gritó emocionado del otro lado de la linea.

-Bella, cuando Charlie me dijo que vendrías no podia creerlo … woow, espero que hayas pensado en lo que hablamos la última vez, te necesito … te amo mas que a mi propia vida y …

-Jake, te aclaré todo la última vez, sigo con eso en pie y si iré con Charlie, sera por que le tengo noticias que probablemente no te gustaría escuchar, no soy yo quien te conviene y desde luego tu a mi tampoco.

-Bella …

-Charlie me dijo que pediste ayuda con lo de …

-Si, lo hice … solo se trata de fuerza de voluntad ¿tu como vas?.

-Solo lo hago cuando lo necesito, el trabajo me ayuda a terminar con la dependencia, no del todo … estoy jodidamente mal, desearía que tu .. señor afelpado, no hubieras …

-Perdoname por favor.

-Vamos, no busquemos culpables … yo también tengo la culpa

Jacob soltó un resoplido

-Entonces, te dejo, estoy en medio de una cena.

-Te amo Bella. – me sonrojé y reí para después cortar la comunicación.

Volví a aquel rostro de angel, Edward. Aunque ésta noche me prometí ser fuerte.

Estaba dudosa de cumplirme esa promesa.

-¿Que me dices de estos ocho años Isabella?- enfatizó mi nombre, al menos comprendía que ya casi nadie me llamaba Bella.

-Me he divertido como no tienes idea- reí – la Universidad ha sido completamente maravillosa, aunque Charlie estuvo la mayo parte del tiempo enojado conmigo.

Me miró extrañado.

-Si, si … el esperaba que fuera una abogada o algo así, nisiquiera yo tenía pensado ser bailarina.

-¿Por que eres bailarina? … siempre decías que eras torpe- rió y su comentario no me hizo gracias, por lo que puse mala cara.

-Digamos que desquité todo mi coraje deshaciendome de toooda esa torpeza.- dije levemente irritada.

-Oh, yo no quería ..

-¿Qué mas da?- lo interrumpí – la historia es algo estupida, solo fui víctima de alguien que quería una nueva reina.

Me miró expectante y tuve que evitar lanzarme encima de el para besarlo y decirle cuanto le amaba. Pro no podia, es mas, nisiquiera me correspondería.

Comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos y en aquel silencio sepulcral. Que nisiquiera noté que el miraba de manera insistente mi anillo de compromiso.

-Has notado que estoy comprometida- dije sonriendole, práctique esto durante años, pero no contpe con estar comprometida para cuando llegara el momento.

Sonrió de una manera deslumbrante, pero la felicidad no llegó completamente a los ojos.

-Oh si, es un bello anillo … tuve el gusto de conocer a tu prometido hace unos días en una presentación tuya.

¿Me había visto bailar? … ¡ Que horror !.

-¿Estuviste en una presentación mía?- asintió sonriendo

-Te vi el sábado en ''The Drumming Simphony'', bailas muy bien, eres una diosa en el escenario- dijo dejandome boquiabierta.

-Gracias, aunque yo bien me llamaría reina – reí sarcásticamente y el rió también.

Se acercó demasiado a mi, demasiado seductor.

-¿Me has perdonado?- bufé.

-De no haberte perdonado no estaría aquí Edward, llamemos todas las cosas por su nombre; yo solo estaba enamorada de la idea de enamorarme, tu ansiabas beber mi sangre y creíste amarme … Yo apenas comenzaba a ser una mujer y tu … bueno, eres mayor – dije en tono contrariado la última parte.

Edward (P.O.V) :

¿Estaba escuchando bien?, las palabras salian de boca de Bella sin ningún problema y tan fluídamente. No mentía.

Aparte me acababa de habar sobre su compromiso, que idiota fuí al creer que un ser tan hermoso como ella podia amarme.

Aunque en algunos aspectos, ella era completamente otra y posiblemente irreconocible.

-De ser completamente torpe, se convirtió en una majestuosa bailarina profesional.

-Estaba completa y minuciosamente perfecta, no había ningun desperfecto en su apariencia, a ella eso no le importaba.

-Daba largos discursos sin sonrojarse.

-Y por lo que pude investigar, ella estaba intoxicada.

Aparte estaba la llamada de Jacob Black, ¿farmacodependiente también?, ¿Enamorado de ella? … ¿Ella lo amó alguna vez?, ¿Que pasó entre ellos? … Demonios.

El mesero llegó con la cena de Bella, también con la botella de vino que pidió.

Sacó su telefono y marcó un número que al parecer sabía de memoria.

_-¿Que pasa Isabella?- preguntó la voz masculina._

_-Soy otra vez yo comiendo en un restaurant – _rió_ – esta vez pedí una ensalada césar._

_-Bien, ¿Que crees que sea conveniente quitar?._

_-Los crotones – _rió_ – tal vez el aderezo._

_-Deja el aderezo, necesitas un poco de grasa cariño._

_-Gracias David, te veo mañana en el gimnasio._

_-Claro querida._

Cortó la comunicacipon y se encontró con mi Mirada herida, enojada e incapáz de hacer algo. ¿Que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo?.

-Disculpa – sonrió levemente, sintió mi mirada clavada.- necesito estar perfecta durante la temporada.

-¿Por que le haces esto a tu cuerpo?.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras daba el primer bocado.

-Estas bastante delgada y …- comió un poco mas.

-Estoy bien, solo evito consumir lo que no me haga bien.

Eso era una verdadera blasfema, desde luego no pensaba claramente.

-Estas perdiendo la razón, di evitas lo que te hace mal … ¿Por que consumes estupefacientes?.

Me miró atónita y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tu- chilló – no sabes nada.

-Se lo suficiente Isabella, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? … prometiste no hacer nada estupido ni arriesgado.

-Dijiste que sería como si no hubieras existido, y ve- me señaló- aquí estás.

-Estamos hablando de ti- le sopeté.

-Lo único que hago es ser humana, deberías estar encantado con la idea, soy humana- levantó los brazos.- tampoco soy una adicta- rió cínicamente

-Será mejor que me retire, tengo que llegar a practicar a casa y en la mañana tengo una cita importante … lo veo en el estudio para practicar con la música señor Cullen.

Tomó sus cosas y se marchó, en su camino dejó su broche.

**(N/A: Chics espero que no no me odien por esta historia, no estoy muy segura de como será recibida, después explicaré como fue que Bella lleó a este punto de ser tan obsesiva con su imagen y desde luego, a hacerle tal cosa a su cuerpo. La historia tiene un mensaje sobre la drogadicción (Aunque en el caso de Bella no es nada grave ni alarmante) No pienso hacer la historia en una cronología especifica, estoy escribiendo las cosas como vienen a la mente, pero no revolveré nada.)**

**Espero reviews, en serio necesito saber como toman la historia. Estoy exceptica y realmente aterrada por la idea de no escribir algo que le guste a ustedes los lectores.**

**Un beso Grande:**

**Marla**


	2. Chapter 2

Octubre 10 del 2013:

Esme estuvo insistente durante meses, tuve que acceder a correr a Montreal para complacer a mi maravillosa madre.

Corrí un día entero sin parar hasta que logré llegar a la nueva residencia en la que mi familia se había instalado.

Antes de lograr pasar por el vestibulo, Esme corrió a abrazarme, la había extrañado demasiado últimamente. Pero no podia estar junto a mi familia, ahora yo era como una especie de inadaptado social, después de dejar a Bella detrás de su casa, jamás volví a sentirme bien en mi entorno y nisiquiera soportaba la compañía.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Edward – dijo Esme y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Claro que lo se – la alejé para observarla – soy un lector de mentes ¿recuerdas?.

Intenté hacer la broma de manera natural, al parecer fuí convincente.

Carlisle salió de su estudio y antes de poder darme un abrazo de bienvenida, pidió que regresara a casa, con ellos … Para el era insoportable ver a Esme triste por mi ausencia.

Alice entró corriendo, arrastrando del brazo a Jasper, la escena fue bastante graciosa y Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas de entendimiento.

-¡EDWARD!- Chilló taladrandome los oídos, extrañaba su pequeña voz, no dudé y le dí un abrazo, de todos los miembros de la familia, ella era a quién mas extrañaba.

-Hola enana- me mostró su pequeña lengua rosa y sonrió, aunque después se puso seria.

Entendí a donde iba todo.

Comenzó a mostrarme visiones en las que aparecía Bella, me desgarró el corazón ver algunas, se veía tan frágil, la vida y el brillo en sus ojos carecian. Todo, absolutamente todo se tambaleó y mi hermana favorita se concentró para no mostrar nada más sobre ella.

-Siento hacer esto, pero … hace un tiempo tuve esas visions, mucho tiempo para ser mas exacta y hace poco tuve una, que no me agrado nada en lo absoluto – suspiró – su vida está bastante loca y ella ya está un poco safada, no quiero ser yo la portadora de malas noticias … ve a ayudarla, la quiero y es mi amiga.

Asimilé la información un poco y ella se acercó a mi pniendo su mano en mi hombro y depositando un beso en mi mejilla, para después salir corriendo … de lo contrario yo descubriría que pasaba con Bella, con mi Bella.

Jasper seguía frente a mi y terminó de proporcionarme la información.

-Está en New York – vaciló – buscala en Broadway Avenue o en la compañía de Ballet de mademoiselle Binoche. La cartelera te indicará cuando y donde la encontrarás.

Asentí cuidadosamente y ví como Esme se tapaba la boca, pues mi angustia estaba a flor de piel y a ella le preocupaba.

La abracé y le dí un beso en la sien.

-Perdón Esme, sabes que esto me sobrepasa por mucho … estaré bien y me tendrás aquí muy pronto. – sonrió debilmente.

Comencé a corer furitivo a New York, estaba completamente angustiado por lo que pudiera encontrar ahí … ¿Que era lo que le preocupaba tanto a Alice? … Verla tan triste me partió el alma.

Al llegar a Broadway Avenue, caminé al dispensador de periódico mas cercano y deposité la moneda para ver la cartelera del New York times.

Comencé a buscar en la lista de las funciones, hasta que encontré ''Chicago'', estelarizada por Isabella Swan, estaba interpretando a Velma Gaertner.

Pero el día de hoy no había función de Chicago, maldije para mis adentros … recordé: _O en la compañía de Ballet de Mademoiselle Binoche – Gracias Alice, gracias Jasper._

Revisé la cartelera cultural y me sobresalté, la compañía de Binoche brindaba una función a las ocho cuarenta y eran las siete veintiocho. Leí mas sobre la presentación.

''The drumming symphony'' escrita y montada por Fredderick Welch. Estelarizada por Isabella Swan y Pierre Grahamm.

Estaba atónito, ¿Bella bailarina? …¡INCREIBLE!.

Caminé al recinto en donde sería la presentación y compré la meejor entrada que pude conseguir, posteriormente fuí a una florería a comprarle algún arreglo a Bella.

Compré un gran arreglo de tulipanes rojos y dejé una tarjeta para ella : _Para la mas Hermosa de las mujeres_. No firmé la tarjeta y pedí que las enviaran al teatro.

En el camino de regreso al teatro pude admirar lo que debía ser el cartel promocional del espectáculo en el que participaba Bella.

Una sonrísa expectante, llena de dulzura y unos ojos chocolates con una gran falta de luz, como lo había visto en las visiones de Alice.

En su momento entré al recinto y me senté en el lugar que me correspondía y esperé pacientemente el comieno de la presentación.

Un hombre de aproximadamente veintiocho años se sentó junto a mi. su corazón estaba acelerado y el mismo estaba agitado. Hoy no estaba dispuesto a leer mentes, así que me concentré en la mía.

-Buenas noches- me dijo el sujeto.

-Buenas noches- le contesté.

-¿Es la primera vez que ve a los bailarines de Binoche?.

Asentí y no pude evitar sonreír, solo la idea de que en ese sequito de bailarines estuviera Bella me hizo sonreí.

-Pues se quedará con un sabor de boca, el director es magnifico y aparte debo presumirle que la protagonista es mi novia.- sonrió lleno de dicha, lo cellos brotaron completamente en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

-Woow- logré articular – por lo que he visto en el promocional es una mujer muy Hermosa- dije y el asintió.

-Lo es- sonrió, parecia estallar de dicha, yo sería dichoso de tenerla junto a mi.

Me dí cuenta de algo hasta una fracción de segundos después, mi corazón se había roto por completo. Bella estaba con alguien mas y yo seguí extrañandola … aunque por otra parte me hacía feliz saber que ella podia estar con alguien que le brindara amor, estabilidad y un sin fin de cosas humanas.

Unos cinco minutos después, las luces se apagaron y el telón subió … estaba aterrado de verla de Nuevo, no sabía muy exactamente que esperar.

Pero Bella salió hasta la mitad del prmer acto, se movía con una gracia infinita … podia jurar que estaba mas alta sin contar que estaba de puntillas, parecía estar realmente delgada, mucho diría yo. Su cuerpo se veía fuerte y era realmente firme. Ya no aparentaba dieciocho años, ahora que tenía veintiseis y era toda una mujer.

Su rostro, era tal como lo recordaba, esos ojos color chocolate eran igual de hermosos y profundos.

Su cabello marrón, ahora estaba teñido de un negro realmente electrizante y era hora de admitirlo. Bella había cambiado muchísimo, la idea me preocupaba y me dolía.

Ahora el gran dilema ¿Por que Alice dijo que estaba safada?

Bella P.O.V. :

-Justin, cariño ¿Has traído lo que te he pedido?- dije mientras lo hacía entrar a mi vestidor.

-Claro Isabella, pero … - mierda ¿por que se tenía que hacer el difícil?

-¿Pero que ?- pregunté molesta

-Peter me ha pedido que no te de nada mas, y creo que tiene razón …

Clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, realmente me hizo irritar.

_Es por que Peter te ama, calma Isabella, puedes resistirte a consumir._ Dije para mis adentros, pero tarde o temprano necesitaría una dosis.

-Justin, por favor – le rogue – en el ensayo de ayer me he lastimado el pie y me ayudará a calmar el dolor – sonreí suplicante.

-Esta bien – dijo rindiendose, pero si Peter se enterá me matara … asi que esto queda entre tu y yo.

Le toque la nariz y le sonreí.

-Gracias cariño, eres mi Salvador- sonrió

Deposito el sobrecillo en mi mano y lo tome.

-Ahora me voy, Fredderick me ha pedido que baile en la primera fila y justo ahora me enseñara en donde debo posicionarme.

-Gracias – dije mientras depositaba el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón y vi como salía para ponerme el leotardo y gran vestuario que ocupada especialmente para el primer acto.

Tomé mi cartera y tome el primer billete a la vista, lo enrollé cuidadosamente y vacié el contenido del sobre en el tocador.

Con la ayuda del billete; la cocaina entró por mi nariz dandome una gran sensación de bienestar y me relajé por completo.

Estaba totalmente acostumbrada a los efectos y continue con lo que hacía antes de comenzar.

Hacía casi una semana que no consumia.

Después de limpiar mi desorden grité:

-¡STEVE!- mi pobre asistente llegó corriendo- ¿Podrías traerme mis zapatillas? … estan en mi bolso de viaje.

Asintió y fue por ellas.

Me las dió y commence a ponermelas.

-¿Ha llamado Peter? – pregunté

-Si, me ha dicho que estará aquí antes de que el telon este arriba.- dijo y sonreí.- aparte me ha pedido le diga que se prepare pues le tiene una sorpresa – mi sonrísa creció, las sorpresas de Peter siempre habíian sido maravillosas.

-Gracias Steve- le palmeé la espalda.

-No hay de que señorita Isabella.

-Solo dime Isabella cariño- le dije y toque la punta de su nariz, costumbre que tome en la Universidad.

-Esta bien Isabella- dijo sonrojandose y me hizo reír.

Me mire frente al espejo y revise minuciosamente cada detalle, estaba todo en su lugar y al voltear tenía a Fredderick detrás de mi con una radiante sonrísa, yo estaba un poco drogada y sonreí como idiota.

-Yo jamás me equivoco, he creado una reina- dijo susurrandome al oído.

-Me alegra no decepcionarte Fredderick- le dije

-La Reina – me señaló – derrotará al rey- se señaló - en tan solo unos pocos movimientos.

Sonreí feliz, el era mi maestro, mi guía, mi mentor … lo admiraba en realidad.

El me devolvió la sonrísa dejandome ver sus oyuelos y sus ojos arrugados.

-Sales en cinco minutos- me dijo y caminé junto a el …

Se asomó al público y yo preferí no dar un vistazo ese día, por alguna extraña razón me sentía nerviosa. Raro.

Frederick me señaló mi entrada, cuando estuve en el centro me moví como lo hacía siempre … lo disfrutaba como siempre.

Al terminar hice la típica reverencia y le mande un beso a Peter, quién estaba aplaudiendo en primera fila, después mire extrañada el lugar vacío a un lado de Peter.

De regreso a mi vestidor encontré mas de un arreglo floral, estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos. Algunos eran de los representantes de otras compañías de ballet, invitandome a trabajar con ellos, algunas de politicos, empresarios y de Peter.

Leí la primera, un arreglo de rosas, de una compañía. La segunda igual, las sucesivas eran de sujetos intentando conseguir citas o algo por el estilo, había dos arreglos de Peter y otro mas grande que cualquiera de esos, de tulipanes y la tarjeta no estaba firmada, _Para la mas Hermosa de las mujeres._

Sonreí ante el detalle, ¿Quien podría haberla mandado?.

-Steve … lleva todas a mi apartamento por favor, toma las llaves, dejalas en el vestibulo al salir.

-Claro Isabella- me metí a darme una ducha y al salir Ang ya había preparado mi ropa, un sencillo vestido negro, bastante ajustado y con detalles de encaje, me llegaba arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones para morirse.

La estilista me ayudó a quedar perfecta.

Al salir de m vestidor, Peter ya me esperaba y me plantó un tremendo beso en los labios.

Meses antes me había demostrado cuanto me amaba y yo decrubrí que lo quería mas de lo que pensaba.

Me ayudó con mi abrigo y me tomó de la cintura para salir.

-Gracias por las flores, son hermosas- le dije

-No hay por que, es muy poco para agradecerte todo lo que me das- le besé en los labios.

Salimos y la calle estaba bastante fría, por lo que me abrazó hasta llegar a su auto y encendió la calefacción.

Edward P.O.V. :

En cuanto terminó la presentacion sali disparado del lugar, no estaba preparado para enganchar esos ojos chocolate con los míos, almenos no hoy. Pero la seguiría a donde fuera para saber a que se refería Alice.

Tardo poco para salir y para mi desgracias salió junto al chico del asiento de alado, su novio y llevando consigo ; un vestido negro completamente ceñido a su cuerpo, un abrigo negro y unas grandes zapatillas. Acomodó su cabello en un perfecto peinado cardado.

Ella posó sus labios sobre los de el y yo me sentí morir.

El tipo la ayudó a subir al auto y la llevó hasta el abrazandola.

Los seguí corriendo hasta el restaurant al que ingresaron, demasiado cursi para mi gusto.

Para mi estaba siendo fácil sobrellevar la cena hasta que lo que vi en sus pensamientos me alarmó.

Enseguida el comenzó a hablar sobre ellos, no quería estar ahí para presenciar eso, pero necesitaba información.

El se arrodilló y le pidió matrimonio, ella se sonrojó al instante y se sobresaltó … la respuesta fue si.

El la trataba con suma delicadeza, me sentía completamente celoso de ese tipo.

Bella salió a llamar por teléfono y me escondí junto al restaurant y junto a un pila de cajas de carton vacías.

_-¿Angie?- preguntó Bella_

_-Si Isabella, ¿que pasa?._

_-Peter me ha pedido que me case con el._

_La chica del otro lado de la linea gritó emocionada._

_-¿Que le has contestado?._

_-Que si, obviamente _

_-No quería preguntarte frente a la estilista pero … ¿como vas con lo de ..,?._

_-Ah, consumo menos y Peter me ha estado ayudando muchísimo … espero dejar esas malditas porquerías pronto._

_¿CONSUMIR?¿ESPERO DEJAR ESAS MALDITAS PORQUERIAS PRONTO? … ¿En que estaba metida Bella?¿Consumía drogas?_

_-¿Cuando consumiste por última …?._

_-Hace un rato – dijo de manera natural – poco antes de salir a bailar, en este momento estoy intoxicada – agregó,_

_-¿Que te parece si mañana vamos al sauna temprano, limpiarás un poco tu cuerpo?._

_-Si- dijo Bella con voz cortada- Oh, tengo tanto miedo, quiero tener hijos, vivir … pero aveces no tengo fuerza de voluntad._

_-Lo superarás, lo se- la animó._

No podia creer que mi angel estuviera sufriendo de esa manera, no ella.

Solo tenía que saber quién le había dado esa porquería, dañandola tanto.

Se despidió y cortó la comunicación,

Volvió al restaurant y después de una rato salió con su ahora futuro marido.

Llegaron a un edificio, era un condominio.

Bajaron del auto besandose y yo los seguí hasta el vestibulo, en donde ella paró y le pidió a un guardia, le diera sus llaves.

Me fuí a cazar para no presenciar nada de lo que puediera pasar entre ellos esta noche.

**(N/A: Espero que les guste el capitulo, lo terminé en la madrugada heheh, en fin ... si hay cualquier duda, pueden preguntar, que yo les contesto ;D)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Un beso grande :**

**Marla**


	3. Chapter 3

Junio 02 del 2007:

Jake- lo meneé un poco, se quedó dormido junto a mi – vistete.

Comenzó a dar signos de despertarse y abrió los ojos, regalandome una gran sonrísa enseguida, seguida de un casto beso en los lábios.

Se puso encima de mi, incitandome a repetir lo que había pasado unas dos horas antes y negué con la cabeza.

-Demonios, como me encantaría estar contigo …así todo el día

-A mi también, pero Charlie llega como en unos veinte minutos y si nos ve así, me enviará a Florida y a ti seguramente te castraría.

Jacob se carcajeó y ahogué su risa con un beso y mordí su labio inferior.

-El fín de semana papá irá a Settle con Sue a hacer compras, podemos estar en mi casa, tu y yo solos, ¿Que te parece?.

Me mordí el labio.

-Tentador- le dije carcajeandome

-Mierda, estás realmente drogada – me dijo carcajeandose también.

-Estamos- le susurré al oído.

-Carajo, te amo- lo pronunció con fervor y no supe que contestar, me liberé de su peso para levantarme cubriendome con la sábana.

Comencé a vestirme y el hizo lo mismo, yo bajé a la cocina y calenté la cena, Jake corrió al televisor y puso un partido de Green Bay, woow, no sabía de quién estaba mas enamorado, si del televisor o de mi.

Puse cuidadosamente los tres platos en la mesa, los cubiertos necesarios, servilletas, vasos, la soda para Jake y Charlie, y todo lo que pensé que se fuera a requerir durante la cena.

El sonido de la patrulla anunció su llegada y posteriormente abrió la puerta con muchísimo cuidado, pues los últimos días había irrumpido en casa justo cuando yo había caído rendida haciendo tareas de cálculo o estaba estudiando para un exámen. Sabía muy bien que Jacob y yo eramos pareja por así decirlo y estaba fascinado con la idea, pues a su parecer yo comenzaba a olvidar a Edward y lo hacía con el más indicado, Jacob Black, el hijo de su mejor amigo. Aunque realmente, yo estaba realmente convencida de lo que pasaba con Jacob, el imprimaría y me botaría como lo hizo el, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que me afectara, estaba por terminar en el instituto y comenzaba con las clases de Ballet que me había ofrecido unos meses antes el señor Freddeick Welch, comenzaba a hacer maravillas con mi torpeza y yo se lo estaba ocultando a Charlie y a Jacob por alguna extraña razón.

Pero apesar de todo, el agujero en el pecho seguía recordandome que el existía.

Al entrar, Charlie vió a Jacob y fue a saludarlo con un abrazo amistoso y se dirigió a mi a depositar un alegre beso en mi frente.

-¿A que se debe tanta alegría?- le pregunté

-Hay dos cosas- rió – pero primero dire la mas importante

Jacob y yo miramos expectantes.

Me dió un sobre grande y lo tome ágilmente entre mis manos.

_New York University _fue difícil no soltar un resoplido de emoción, no imagné que esa Universidad me fuera a aceptar, mi primer gran logro como humana.

-Una mas- dijo señalando los demás sobres en la mesita de centro de la sala.

-Supongo que es la última- reí – Alaska, Darthmouth y Michigan, es una difícil desición … - fruncí el seño.

-Bella, esto no es todo, hay otro, pero realmente no comprendo – me tendió otro sobre – es una carta de la escuela Americana de Ballet en Nueva York- abrí los ojos como platos y a inconsiencia murmuré el nombre de Fredderick , Jake y Charlie me vieron de manera extraña, sabían que les ocultaba algo.

Abrí el sobre y vi lo que era, una admisión y una beca completa.

-¿Que está pasando Isabella Marie Swan?- preguntó Charlie lleno de pura irritación.

Corrí al teléfono y me haló del brazo, lastimandome.

-Espera papá – grité molesta – prometo explicarlo.

Marqué el número de Fredderick, después de revisar la tarjeta.

Me contestó su amable secretaria.

-_Oficina del señor Fredderick Welch- _dijo

-Buenas tardes, soy Isabella Swan.

_-Oh, señorita Isabella, ¿Cómo está?_

_-Muy bien ¿y usted?- _Charlie y Jake me miraron extrañados, yo no era muy paralanchina y me costaba mucho desenvolverme con la gente al hablar.

_-De maravilla, en un momento la comunico con el senor Welch- sonreí_

_-Gracias Amanda,_

_Esperé un momento en la línea._

_-Mi querida Isabella, ¿Cual es el motivo de tu llamada?._

_-Me ha llegado una admisión a la escuela de Ballet, que precisamente diriges tu Fred _– rió

_-Si Isabella, lo se, pero yo no he sido quién la envió – suspiró- fue uno de ms socios, te quieren en nuestro aquelarre, eres Buena._

_-Claro que no lo soy, tu bien sabes lo torpe que soy – rió._

_Eso ya está casi arreglado, vi una gran mejoría con las clases … nunca vi a alguien con tu coraje, eres una en un millón, acepta esa oferta, no te arrepentirás no me dirás que no te gusta el Ballet ¿O si?._

Apesar de haberlo practicado de niña y odiarlo, ahora que lo veía como una salida para distraerme, comenzaba a gustarme.

-Me gusta, lo pensaré- pude escuchar como hacía una fanfarria de la situación y me solté a reir.

_-Espero tu llamada Isabella- _cortó la comunicación y me quedé pasmada. Quería ir a la escuela de Ballet.

Charlie me volteó bruscamente llamando mia tención y Jake me llevó al sillón, pues Charlie parecía una fiera.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Fredderick?- preguntó cuando estuvo mas relajado.

-El director de la escuela Americana de Ballet- le dije sutilmente.

No bastó pues, abrió los ojos como platos .

Jacob se fue a la cocina dejandonos solos.

-¿De donde conoces a ese sujeto?

-Lo conocí saliendo del psicologo, está en Seattle trabajando con su esposa, estan poniendo de pie un estudio y …- se me cortó la voz.

-¿Y qué?.

-Me están enseñando desde hace unos meses y …-

-¿Enseñando?¿Tu?, ¿Ballet?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡SI! – grité recordando las palabras de Fredderick en el café _''sal de loc común y sorprende a todos Isabella''_- así es y si su socio me ha mandado eso, es por que soy Buena.

Charlie sonrió, me creía. Pero mire a Jacob en la cocina y tenía una expresión furiosa, parecía herido.

-No creo que eso sea para ti Bella- ¿Tu quieres eso para ti?- asentí en automático.

-No digo que me alegre, pero es tu vida y tu cargas con tus decisiones y aunque no me agrada en lo absoluto y hubiera preferido que fueras a la NYU, acepto que quieras ser bailarina.

Lo abracé feliz, esto implicaba un gran cambio.

Me acerqué a abrazar a Jacob y su expression era distante, aún asi le besé en los labios.

Comimos en silencio y mirandonos de mala gana.

Charlie se levantó de la mesa y dejó su plato en el fregadero y al terminar me levanté con Jacob, quién siempre me ayudaba a lavarlos,

-¿Que está pasando?- le pregunté mientras abría el grifo

-Solo soy yo enfrentandome a la idea de tu partida a la Universidad, pero ¿Ballet?, esperaba que estudiaras otra cosa, pones en riesgo tus exremidades y eso te hará infeliz.

-¿Me crees incapáz?- pregunté ofendida

-No es eso .. – vaciló, sabía muy bien que acababa de meter la pata- es que…

-Cállate- le dijé aún mas enfadada- puedo con eso y mas.

Puso mala cara y dejé los platos para subir a mi habitación y Charlie intento seguirme.

-Bella- gritó Jacob.

-Déjame en paz Jacob, eres un idiota … argg- grité y después di un portazo.

Me quedé dormida y al día siguiente desperté a la hora acostumbrada, con los ojos cansados de tanto llorar y las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas.

-Idiota- mascullé- da lo mismo, cuando el imprime me quedaré sola como un perro – dolía admitirlo, pero así era.

Me duché y me preparé para ir al instituto.

Al bajar ví en la mesa una nota de Jacob, disculpandose.

_Siento haberte herido, perdón por ser un idiota._

_El idiota que te ama_

_Jacob._

Sonreí y desayuné rápido una barra de fibra y tome las cosas para la clase de hoy, en la que le anunciaría a Fredderick que aceptaría la beca para estudiar ballet.

Días después decidí perdonar a Jacob, quien como muestra de su amor me trajo un ramo de rosas y me besó desesperadamente.

_Disfrutalo y amalo tanto como puedas Isabella Swan, sus días de felicidad están contados- _me repetía cuando el me besaba, cuando me hacía el amor, cuando me abrazaba o simplemente me miraba.

Pronto yo ya estaba empacando para ir a la Universidad. Ambos lloramos como bebés y me despedí de el con la promesa de visitarlo en el verano y el la de visitarme en navidad.

Pero no sin antes aclarar todo:

-No es necesario que me esperes, tu vas a imprimar y yo no quiero estar de pormedio Jacob, eso realmente me mataría, ya sufrí una vez por alguien y no pienso dejar que se repita.

No soy Buena para ti, ni tu para mi …. Te amo, pero estoy analizando nuestra realidad.- Solo veía atravez de mis ojos llorosos su ojos humedos como los míos.

-Estoy seguro que imprimaré de tí – negué con la cabeza.

-¿Cuantas veces lo has intentado y no has tenido éxito?, hay alguien mejor para ti y lo se – negó el con la cabeza.

-Tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi, lo puedo sentir cuando te beso, cuando te toco, cuando te hago el amor, puedo sentirlo y no puedes negarlo.

-Jacob, por favor no hagas mas difíciles las cosas …- tome aire y los sollozos aumentaron.- Te amo lo suficiente para darme cuenta que debo dejarte ir, para que encuentres a tu alma gemela.

Miró al piso por un rato.

-Entonces, puedes irte … anda, antes de que te retenga, vete ahora que tengo el valor suficiente para dejarte ir – me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla y me fuí.

Octubre 07 del 2013 :

Comencé a limpiar las lágrimas que caían sin cesár por mis mejillas, detesttaba recordar muchas cosas acerca de mi estancia en Forks, haber dejado a Jacob era un de ellas, pero el asunto de Edward era aún peor, estaba clavado hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón y cuando me permitía pensar en él, aquel agujero en el pecho se desgarraba dejandome vulnerable y bajaba por completo mi guardia.

Poco después de la partida de Edward comencé a cometer error tras error, monté en moto, salté acantilados … y un sin fin de locuras que ponían en riesgo mi integridad física, pero nada como consumir extasis con Jacob. Sin duda el peor error de mi vida.

El teléfono sonó, haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

-Isabella – dijo la armoniosa voz de Peter, mi novio.

-Hola Cariño – dije con voz cortada

-¿Que pasa?.

-Tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza y el maldito Tylenol no hace nada para calmarlo – reí débilmente.

-Voy directo a tu casa, he comprado algo para comer y pienso pasar ahora todo el día cuidandote y haciendote todos los mimos que te mereces.

-Gracias Cariño – le dije mientras callaba un sollozo.

Comenzaba a amar a Peter, el era mi apoyo, lo que me sostenía en todo este mar de problemas y hacía todo lo que podia respecto a mi consumo con los las drogas, me estaba ayudando a dejarlas.

Aunque lo mío no era un asunto exactamente alarmante, yo quería dejarlo, necesitaba desintoxicarme para sentirme bien y viva de Nuevo. En algún momento llegaría la hora de tener hijos y quería estar sana para eso, quería la oportunidad de dar vida como me lo había planteado meses antes Peter.

Corté la comunicación y me dí una ducha, me puse la pijama, se suponía que me sentìa mal.

Acomodé los cojines del sofa y puse a enfriar una botella de vino, cuando Peter llegó me abrazó de una manera cálida y realmente fuerte, yo le correspondí con un beso apasionado y dejé que mi amor por el me volviera loca de felicidad. La que no pude tener ni con Edward ni con Jacob.

**Chicas:**

**Mi cuenta está un poco loca y espero que esta cosas se cargue satisfactoriamente o me daré un tiro jajaja!**

**Espero que a su parecer la historia ya esté tomando forma, como saben Edward ya vió a Bella, pero ¿Quieren saber como se encontraron? ... supongo que si, pero mientras un poco de lo que hubo entre Bella y Jacob, debo decir que a mi parecer su relación será algo apasionada y demasiado dolorosa para ambos.**

**en fin los dejo.**

**Marla**


End file.
